


James Haywood

by Creatrix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heres the story of why Ryan doesn't want to be called James. The boys are quite interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm back! So, the inspiration for this story was the restart for GO. When they called out 'James' almost everyone of the boys exclaimed "Who's James?" "RYAN!" "It's Ryan!" "James who?" and Ryan just gives an embarrassed laugh. I just felt like, there would be an awesome fanfiction right there. All the boys wondering Ryan's name and then with the back story in mind every time they use 'James' they are reminded of the back story and automatically try to remind everyone his name is Ryan.

** James Haywood **

 

 

 

It was 9:30 on a Thursday night, and everyone decided to sleep early because Gavin and Michael had an Immersion shoot in the morning. Their custom made bed held all 6 Achievement Hunters, some where asleep like Jack, Gavin and Michael, while three others couldn’t seem to drift off.

Ryan sat up and pulled Ray in his chest while caressing Geoff’s hair. “It’s so early to be asleep.”

“Fucking tell me about it.” Geoff whispered before flipping over and sitting up. “I get that they’re light sleepers and shit but, the floor doesn’t creak that much.”

“Oh it does at night. Listen, they just can’t admit that they can’t sleep without us here.” Ryan chuckled lightly, trying not to shake the bed.

“Now we have to be quiet and shit.” Ray grumbled. “I wish I could just flip a switch and be asleep with them.” 

Geoff hummed in agreement and glided his hand from Ryan’s thigh to Ray’s hand and knitted his fingers between his. “But I love them when they’re asleep. They look so peaceful.”

“Michael looks beautiful when he’s calm. That’s kinda why I try to make him laugh all the time.” Ryan admitted as he put his lips in Ray’s hair. “I think Gavin gets off on him yelling. Maybe he has an angry fetish?”

Geoff silently giggled and Ray snorted softly at the comment. Ryan would confess that his did smirk at his own joke. “Do you think we should hire a dominatrix for his 25 th birthday?” Ray asked in a hushed whisper.

The three of them looked at each other with amusement covering their features. “That’s not a bad idea Ray.” Someone’s sleepy voice mumbled. The three turn and see Michael sitting up and pushing Gavin’s arm off his shoulder, but he felt bad and left it around his waist.

“Sorry Michael. We’ll go to sleep.” Geoff whispered and Michael just yawned.

“No no it’s okay. I’ll just go back. Don’t be too loud though.” Michael called out and snuggled back under Gavin’s arms. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

“Good night.”

“I love you.” They all whispered back and sighed. “Mr Michael Jones. You know I never knew his middle name was Vincent until that panel at RTX.” Ray whispered.

“Oh really? Me neither. I guess we were still just friends then. Well, I was flirting with Gavin and Geoff.” Ryan replied.

“I found you really weird about that. I was confused why you pinched my ass and his.” Geoff chuckled and underneath the covers pinched Ryan’s stomach.

“Ah, sorry. I was going to explain.” He replied.

“Hey Ry.” Ray said sweetly.

“Hmm? What’s up?” Ryan asked while placing a kiss on his temple.

“Why do we call you Ryan instead of James?” Ray asked as he tilted his head toward his boyfriend. “Is there a story behind it?”

“I’d like to hear that.” Geoff interjected.

Ryan froze and looked down at the two boys. They weren’t easy to see in the dark but the sliver of moonlight caused him to see the outline of their curious features. “Well, that is a very long story. And one of the reasons why I don’t want you to meet my family.”

“Oh okay.” Ray said dumbly.

“You don’t have to tell us. Forget what we said.” Geoff quickly replied. Ryan felt guilty for not telling them why he prefers to be referred to as Ryan instead of his real name James.

“No, I’ll tell you. I’ll tell the others when they wake up or in the car ride.” Ryan mumbled. “Well it’s because I like Ryan better then James.”

“Oh come off it!” Gavin screeched from his spot. Geoff, Ryan and Ray all jumped when they heard their British boyfriend. Michael was laughing under Gavin’s arms and Jack groaned but turned to face the three awake.

“That is a stupid reason to change your name.” Jack commented accusingly.

“Why the hell are you three awake?” Ryan asked angrily. The bed squeaked as everyone sat up and moved across the bed in different positions. Gavin leapt over Jack to snuggle between him and Ray. Michael crawled over everyone to be wedged between Geoff and Ryan. 

“You were telling a story and I was at the edge of my damn seat!” Gavin exclaimed then sighed. “Then you give a dumb answer you smegpot.”

“I was looking forward to some kind of Mordor adventure myself.” Ray replied.

“You know, I was expecting a stupid sarcastic answer.” Geoff mumbled as he let go of Ray’s hand and wrapped that arm around Michael.

Ryan sighed as he laughed. “Do you really want me to tell you why? Because it’s when I say it’s a story, it really is.” He warned. The rest of his boys all agreed and begged for the story of James Ryan Haywood.

“Go one, we’re waiting.” Jack encouraged.

“Well how do I start it?” Ryan grumbled.

“Like any other story.” Michael replies. “Once upon a time…”

“Okay, once upon a time James used to be my name…”

 

**TILDE ASTERISKS TILDE**

 

_“Bro! James what’s up?” His friend called from across the classroom. Ryan threw a hand up in greeting._

_“What up Craig?” He asked before pulling up a wooden seat from an adjacent desk. “Heard your mom gave you shit for the party last night.” Ryan said with the thought of the party he attended to the previous night in his mind._

_“Oh shit yeah. You’d think she’d back off now that I’m graduating and almost turning 18 but fuck! Dude she went bat shit crazy.”  He laughed at his crazy mothers behavior. His brown eyes widened at the memory of how insane his mother had been._

_“Luckily my mom was there. Helping out with the job.” Ryan’s laugh died down at the thought. “You’d think she’d be too old, but she’s still going to the good places.”_

_Craig cringed at the topic Ryan was bringing up. “James, do you really think it’s a good idea to talk about drug dealing at school? Also mentioning that your banging mom sells drugs too.”_

_“My mom is not hot.” Ryan retaliated._

_“Dude your mom’s smoking.” Another voice replied. Ryan turned and saw his best friend Reece._

_“God damn Ree, you’ve known her since you where 13. Keep your boner in your pants.” Ryan grumbled._

_Reece laughed as he pulled up a chair, hearing it scrape loudly on the ground. “You have the best mom ever. Sexy and sells drugs.”_

_“She’s like 40!”_

_“She looks not a day over 27. She does not have a single wrinkle.” Reece continued. “That’s why she could do her job at the party last night! Jeez, that was a crazy night. I was high with whatever Mrs. Haywood was handing out.”_

_“She was giving you guys ecstasy while I was handing up heroin.” Ryan answered as he pulled out a small bag from his pocket. “Gotta get something to pass the day.”_

_“How much did you get from the haul?” Reece asks._

_“About 500 bucks. $20 a pop. Some people shared.” Ryan shrugged._

_“James, get me in this drug dealing business dude. You fucking charge people 20 bucks for a packet of half heroin and half icing sugar?” He asks astonished and quite jealous._

_“Well, it’s not as great for someone like you with no relations. I still use my mom and dad as my reference.” He says with confirmation and it just makes him sound cocky. Ryan watched as the teacher strolled in the room with a monster glare. “Oh she looks pissed.”_

_“James! Reece! Tables! Now!” She screamed from the head of the room. The duo laughed and split up, sitting at their respective desks. The lesson progressed, as did the day. Ryan’s potent drugs were ingested just before period 1 so he spent the entire day on a high._

_He felt a happy buzz in his belly, although it was noticeable he was on drugs as all his movements were sluggish and so was his talking. Although Ryan loved the feeling of forgetting the life he was thrusted into without his consent._

_When Ryan was born, he was premature. The reason being his mom was taking, while she was pregnant. Her urges were always there but his father begged her to not take any drugs that could hurt Ryan as they were having trouble having children. She began the pregnancy smoking tobacco and marijuana._

_But by 8 months it wasn’t enough, and her urges got the better of her. She took some LSD and then, James Ryan Haywood was born. From then he was left at his own devices for a long period of his childhood. Once he turned 13 and started high school, his parents got him into the family business. Drug dealing._

_His father and mother were popular names within the inners of the drug system. They have been known to sell 5 pounds in less than 8 hours. These accomplishments had cause the light on Ryan to contain a lot of expectations of his dealing abilities. This was also the first time he started smoking and injecting._

_Ryan was great as his job. He had gained his fathers great looks of blond hair and blue eyes with the deep velvet voice while he scored his mothers demeanor and flirtatious attitude. He was the perfect dealing machine. Ryan created his own system, which was flawless._

_With the attribute of dealing drugs, he met his best friend Reece, and his friend Craig. Reece and Craig get half price for their drugs from Ryan and always help him deal when he’s having a slow day and no ones buying._

_Ryan gets home around 4, to get ready for another party. This time is was a music festival. His mother was a tiny woman with bleach blond hair and wide hazel eyes. They were already lined with black eye liner and her lips where painted pink._

_She turned to Ryan who entered the front door in her outing clothes. She wore a red mini dress with 60% of her thighs showing. He sighed and dropped his bag near the front door._

_“Hey mom.” He called._

_“Jamie! You should go get ready. We’re leaving soon. Your share is sitting on the breakfast table.” She called as she swabbed a layer of purple eye shadow on._

_“Thanks.” He says and goes up to his room to change. He pulls on a black V-neck and khaki shorts. He steps out looking like a normal teenager, and so does his father. He turns to him and he’s cleanly shaven with side swept blond hair, wearing a blue baseball shirt and black shorts._

_“You look good James.” He says and walks through the hallway to meet his mother. When Ryan walks in, the three of them look like flat mates._

_“We ready to go?” His mother asked and they both agreed. She led them to the garage and Ryan tugged his supply with him. “James, pass me the keys from the bowl?”_

_“Catch.” He called and threw the keys from where he was standing. She of course caught them and slipped into the car. “Mom you forgot your shoes.”_

_“Nah I’m just gonna wear these ones I left in the car.” She replied as she slipped on massive black high heels. Ryan couldn’t think anything other than his mother is a gigantic slut. She was not pretty at all._

_Ryan got into the car and just kept his gaze out of the window. His father got in and they were off to the festival. His mother parked and they split up. “You know the rules, not handing over until they pay up. And today I’m allowing hook ups in the alleyway. Because that attracts shit tons of people.”_

_“Got it ma.”_

_“See ya.” Ryan’s dad quickly kissed his wife and they split up. Ryan went straight for the shady corners of the festival where there were groups of people hanging around with smokes in their mouth._

_“Whatcha doing here princess?” A gruff voice asked. Ryan turned to the older man who had huge biceps and a scruffy beard._

_“I’m just selling.” He replied as he held up a packet of cocaine._

_“Well how much?” He asked while eyeing up Ryan’s features. He felt exposed to the other man. He looked only around in his mid 20’s but he was still intimidating nonetheless._

_“15 dollars a packet.” He replied. “It’s strong.”_

_“Why don’t you take some?” He asked. It was a mind game and Ryan knew what he wanted. He wanted Ryan to be off his head then steal all the drugs he was holding._

_“What makes you think I’m not high?” He asked as he edged backwards. “I just took some coke before. It’s good.” He flipped the packet between his fingers before swiping in into his pocket. “If you’re not buying I’ll just go.”_

_Ryan turned around and went to another corner where he made $60. A couple of innocent girls who wanted some to try made him earn $75 and some guy who was littered in tattoos asked for Ryan’s whole supply which he gave him for $435. He was quite happy to be rid of all of the drugs and now waited for his mother to come back to the car piss drunk and sexed up by several men with money hanging from her underwear._

_That’s how most nights went down if they were lucky. Some turned out to be Ryan getting a bus home because his mother and father were in opposite alleys having threesomes with other people._

_But tonight wasn’t normal and he had met some lunatics at this festival so he prayed for his life. Nights like this, Ryan wished he was normal. He wished he were at home, eating dinner and watching Jimmy Fallon on TV with his normal parents who look 40 years old._

_Instead he was at a music festival were 8 feet away someone was throwing up and across the field was about 40 people who are taking the dugs he was selling. A hand slammed on the car beside him. Ryan turned his head to face the person, and it turned out to be the intimidating person from the beginning of the festival._

_It was strange for it to be 3:30 in the morning and the person still recognized him. “Hey princess, you still look sexy.” He grumbled as he leaned into Ryan’s shoulder. “Tell me your name.”_

_“Go away.” Ryan growled as he pushed the man away. He didn’t like this rebellious behavior, so with his steel like muscles, he held Ryan’s arms over his head. “No stop!”_

_The man chuckled and nipped at Ryan’s jaw with a boner pressed to his thigh. “I don’t think so. My name is Blake. You’d better remember it.” Ryan tried to get rid of Blake’s arms but he was too strong._

_“Get off me!” He screamed so loudly that Ryan couldn’t believe no one could hear. “I don’t want this!”_

 

**TILDE ASTERISK TILDE**

 

“He didn’t rape you did he?” Michael whispered is astonishment. 

“Almost.” Ryan replied with a thick throat. “I learnt that I was gay then because my body was reacting strangely even though I was traumatized.”

“That’s pretty normal.” Jack mumbled. Everyone had gone out of the stupor of astonishment and eased up. The story was full on and none of them expected Ryan’s life to be this way at all. “I read it in a magazine once.”

“Anyway, I still haven’t told you why I chose to be called Ryan instead of James.” Ryan sighed with a small smile, as he was glad that his boyfriends were so supportive and not, over bearing and over reacting. They obviously realize that this happened a long time ago and Ryan was completely over it.

“Well go on.” Ray said and Ryan leaned into him.

“Well, I managed to punch him…”

 

**TILDE ASTERISK TILDE**

 

_“You fucking didn’t!” Blake growled as he wrapped a hand around Ryan’s neck. “You bitch! I’m going to fucking choke you!” He put both hands below Ryan’s jugular and squeezed tightly, as if he were wringing out a towel._

_“Stop! I can’t breathe!” He screamed but no one came to his aid. “Help! HELP!” As the air escaped his lungs, he watched as Blake was wrenched off him but a police officer and another rushed up to Ryan._

_He was about to loose consciousness so the voices blurred, as did his vision. He felt like he was going to sleep. And he did, for what felt like a whole night. Ryan didn’t dream, and he blames the drugs for that as, he remembers dreaming all the time when he was younger._

_The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room and it was midday. There were three beds in view; all had different people in them. One was a young girl, the second one was a middle-aged man and the last one was a young boy around his age._

_“Are you awake?” A voice whispered. It was the girl across from him. Ryan sat up and looked at her._

_“Yeah I’m awake. Have the doctors said anything?” He asked._

_“No, they just said that you shouldn’t be sleeping for 4 days.” She replied and Ryan’s eyes widened._

_“4 days?” He asked and she shrugged. He turned to his left where a boy his age was watching them both talk. “Do you know anything else?”_

_“No, but they don’t know anything about you or your family. They said police brought you to the ambulance.” He mumbles. “What is your name anyway?”_

_“James Ryan Haywood.” He says with a sigh._

_“Ryan?” The boy asks, as he hadn’t heard Ryan’s first name properly. This causes Ryan to think. Perhaps James would be his street name. And his new life name would be Ryan. Maybe he can forget all about being James, and be Ryan to the world._

_The son to the two drug dealers is James, but the boy graduating high school in 6 weeks with high marks is Ryan. Ryan is his new life and that doesn’t include almost getting raped and having drugs every party. It includes a smart boy with a good job and a clean system. Ryan made a mental note to start rehab._

_“Yeah, Ryan Haywood. What’s your name?” He asks. The boy scratches his brown hair in embarrassment._

_“My names Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey. I broke my arm when I was messing around with my dad.” He laughed light heartedly._

_“You and your dad were fighting?” Ryan asked quite worriedly. He though his dad was bad enough for making him take drugs, at least he didn’t hit him._

_Geoff realized what he said and his eyes widened. “No! God no! My dad is not abusive or anything! No it was like a tussle. You know a play kind of fight. He felt very guilty that I broke my arm.” He tried to explain as much that his father was not a bad man._

_“Well, that good. What school do you go to?” Ryan asked._

_“I graduated last year and now I’m in a tech support company.” Geoff answered. “Do I look that young?”_

_“Ah… Yeah.” Ryan mumbled with a blush._

_“Ryan! You’re as cute as dicks!”_

_“Geoff!”_

 

**TILDE ASTERISK TILDE**

 

“Wow, I can’t believe I met you when you were getting off the bend.” Geoff mumbled as he fidgeted in his spot. Ryan gave a small smile to Geoff, letting him know that he was a major help to his rehabilitation.

“What happened to your parents?” Gavin asked slowly, incase his question was bad.

“I don’t know Gav. I stayed with them, used the name James when I was at school and home. Then I graduated, went to college and started introducing myself as Ryan.” He sighed. “I heard that my mom god shot for giving out a bad batch. But it’s just a rumor.”

They all stayed silent and looked at each other with endless amount of love. “Well, I still love you.” Ray murmured in Ryan’s collar.

“And I love you all too.” Ryan said with a grin.

“Shit it’s 11, we should go to bed.” Michael swore as he sat up from Ryan and Geoff, giving them a peck on their lips before heading over to Ray, Jack and Gavin. Once everyone was kissed and said ‘I love you’ to, they snuggled in the covers all hands were linked.

Ryan felt the urge to cry at how lucky he had come to share a life with these beautiful boys. He turned to his left and saw Ray silently snoring in his shoulder, and on his right was Geoff staring right into his eyes.

“This is your past, I don’t care. We are your future, only worry about us.” His words made it to Ryan’s heart, which cause a tear to drop down his cheek. Jack grumbled and turned to face Ryan.

“Just tell me you’re not addicted anymore.” His sleepy voice asked, as it seemed he couldn’t sleep unless Ryan was A-Okay.

“10+ years clean. Don’t worry Jack.” He sniffed before snuggling against Ray, and feeling Geoff pressed against his back. Everyone’s slow breathes evened out and Ryan suspected they were all asleep. He wiped his eyes and chuckled.

“I love you all so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> AH! Didja like it? I was so giddy when I wrote this! 
> 
> I hope you like the Ryan origin story I made up. It seemed so fitting and I feel like no one has made a story for that situation. Anyway, send me a prompt if you want, I'm all ears!


End file.
